vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer of Red (Atalanta)
|-|Base= |-|Agrius Metamorphosis= Summary Archer of "Red" ("赤"のアーチャー, "Aka" no Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by one of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction, she later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou. Archer's True Name is Atalanta (アタランテ, Atarante), the Chaste Huntress (純潔の狩人, Junketsu no Karyūdo) in Greek mythology. Though she was born as the princess of Arcadia, Atalanta was abandoned in the mountain immediately after birth, but she survived thanks to divine protection from Artemis. She was nurtured by a female bear, a sacred beast of the goddess Artemis. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C physically, at least 7-B with Tauropolos, higher with Phoebus Catastrophe | Unknown, at least 7-C, possibly higher Name: Archer of Red, Atalanta Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Female Age: Likely in her late teens or early twenties physically Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Former Maiden of Artemis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Can transform into a bestial form, Can turn into spirit form, Magic Resistance, Can beseech the gods to rain arrows on her targets, Master Huntress Attack Potency: At least Town level physically (Is on par with Archer in terms of her strength parameter), City level with Tauropolos (Managed to pierce Siegfried's Armor of Fafnir), higher with Phoebus Catastrophe | Unknown, at least Town level, possibly higher (Gains a rank boost in all parameters, including Strength, putting her on par with Servants like Saber and Karna) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15 with Mach 45 reactions, can easily track most Servants and snipe them while on the move through unfavorable conditions) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Class TJ, Class PJ with Tauropolos | Unknown, at least Class TJ, possibly higher (Gains a rank boost in all parameters when using Agrius Metamorphosis) Durability: Town level via power-scaling | Unknown, at least Town level, possibly higher (Gains a rank boost in all parameters when using Agrius Metamorphosis) Stamina: Tireless for as long as she has prana. Range: Several kilometers with arrows Standard Equipment: Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven Intelligence: Archer is a peerless huntress skilled in the ways of the forest, easily traversing by leaping between branches, having knowledge in restraining wild beasts, and displaying the capability to easily become one with the forest to easily disappear from the sight of someone actively watching her. True to her class, her with a bow is nearly unrivaled, being able to strike a target from such a distance that they are only a moving dot in near zero point visibility, through dense and thick trees, and still deal an A- Rank Attack with a fully drawn shot. Weaknesses: Archer will lose her reason when she uses Agrius Metamorphosis, which eventually results in her self-destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow:' A "complaint letter" affixed to an arrow sent by Atalanta seeking divine protection from sun god Apollo, god of the bow and arrow, and moon goddess Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Nocking two arrows, a complaint to the gods, she aims them at the sky as they begin to shine, before releasing them at a great enough speed that they pierce through the clouds while leaving behind a glittering trail. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but it instead a rain of arrows of light as if the enemy is immersed in a downpour. As the malevolent gods seek a sacrifice, they scatter down a "torrential rain under the name of catastrophe." It is possible to control the range of the downpour, letting it spread over the battlefield or focusing it all onto a single enemy. The single arrows are powerful enough to pierce through even Caster of Black's golems, but are able to be evaded and blocked by Servants. Concentrated targeting to purify a single enemy is much stronger, reducing even the durable Berserker of Red to a near-death state before he regenerates. '-Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment:' The pelt of the Calydonian Boar killed by Atalanta, a Monstrous Beast that Artemis let loose upon the earth. Dispatched as divine punishment by the angry goddess when the king of the city-state of Calydon forgot to present offerings to her in a harvest festival, it was a large and brutal beast that completely destroyed the crops of Calydon. During the Calydonian Boar Hunt, it rampaged without pause, killing many Greek heroes who came from all over the country. The hero Meleager, in love with Atalanta, was the one who finished it off, but surrendered the merit to Atalanta and brought great discord to the country in doing such. While it looked like a wild boar, the life-form used as its basis just happened to be a boar. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that grants the power of the Monstrous Beast to whoever wears the pelt. Rather than becoming a Monstrous Beast herself, wearing the pelt causes Atalanta to become a "Monstrous Human." Her bow Tauropolos is sealed, and all parameters rise with the exception of Luck. She gains the equivalent of A-rank Mad Enhancement and an A-rank Transformation skill, able to bestow various characteristics depending on the environment. She shows the ability to transform the pelt into bird wings and fuse with her bow to shoot arrows weaved from magical energy. The power is gained in exchange for losing her reason, and it can be possible to even become unable to discern the identity of her Master in certain situations. It can be said to equal self-destruction of the Servant if it is used, so, as it is impossible to utilize in a regular Holy Grail War, it can be said Phoebus Catastrophe is her only practical Noble Phantasm. Within all the Subcategory Holy Grail Wars, its usage by Atalanta was never once confirmed. She only utilizes it during the Great Holy Grail War after a number of circumstances drive her to use it. Class Skills Magic Resistance: (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") A passive ability grants protection against magical effects. It cancels magical effects used against the target altogether, including indirect attacks such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation. Atalanta's Rank in his skill is D, allowing her to nullify simple spells, but will be overwhelmed against anything more complex and powerful. Personal Skills Crossing Arcadia: (アルカディア越え, Arukadia-Goe) A skill that allows for rapid movement over the field of battle, letting her smoothly slip through the battlefield while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies. Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: (追い込みの美学, Oikomi no Bigaku) A skill that derives from Atalanta having always made her opponents run ahead in footraces that she ultimately won. With it, she can anticipate the enemy by letting them take the initiative and then confirming their actions. Key: Base | Agrius Metamorphosis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 7